Paper Towns
by Dan Shane Jasper
Summary: [Seiner] After a botched attempt to take his life, Hayner Sasaki promises an angry Seifer that he'll hold off on the suicide attempts until Graduation Day. That gives Seifer 3 weeks -20 days to be exact- to convince Hayner that continuing his life past the memories of Destiny Islands High-school will be worth it. Fic dedicated to my beta, 'meeka-eela'. Updated every Tuesday. [WIP]
1. 21 Days

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts plots, characters or designs. Reference made to the television show Community.

**A/N: **A new chapter of roughly a 1000 words will be uploaded every Tuesday for the next 20/21 weeks. The number remains significant has Hayner and Seifer have three weeks before the Graduation Ceremony from Destiny Islands High-school takes place. Through a series of extended drabbles, each representing a day, Seifer attempts to convince Hayner that continuing his life after graduation is worth it. This fic is is inspired by and dedicated to my editor, **meeka-eela**, who is an amazing beta and author. _  
_

**Warning: **Suicide attempt, language and abuse of prescription drugs (Tylenol).

* * *

**21 Days: Friday, 17th May**

* * *

"Listen to how we talk to each other," Seifer eyed the boy in front of him, "We're like robots exchanging catch phrases and references." He scoffed, while simultaneously pulling at the sleeves of his grey sweater that served as a pathetic barrier between the bitter wind and the dark blue crop-top vest he wore beneath it.

He hadn't exactly planned to leave the warmth of his apartment, and so his choice of clothing had been a spur of the moment type of thing. Seifer had hastily scratched through the hamper of dirty clothing in his small en-suite bathroom and pulled out the nearest thing that remotely looked like it would offer at least a shred of comfort against the cold autumn-like weather. Nothing hinted that it would be breaking for summer in just a few short weeks.

Dull, dark brown eyes glared up at him, "And you think pointing that out makes this a real conversation? You know how many fake people are talking about how fake the world is right now?" Hayner scowled, snarling a little before shoving at the Seifer's broad chest. The blurring vision of other boy was entirely too close for his liking, his domineering figure sending an electric shiver down Hayner's ridged spine.

_What the fuck was he doing here anyway?_

_He wasn't supposed to be here._

_Not tonight._

Out of pure instinctual behaviour, Seifer's muscled arm hit out –the back of his calloused hand meeting the cool flesh of the younger boy's cheek. Frozen, the older blonde stared at Hayner with wide blue-green eyes, a little shocked at the kid's outburst and his own physical response. Shoving the same hand through his matted locks, he sighed, watching as the boy stumbled backwards, clutching his reddening skin.

"Damnit, Hayner! I didn't me-"

"I just want to leave." Hayner interrupted in a low, broken voice. After finally finding his footing, the blond made no moves to acknowledge what had just transpired between the two of them. Already his thin arms were wrapped tightly around his skinny waist, his head cocked up high in defiance as if Seifer hadn't just struck him in the face.

The older boy winced, immediately averting his eyes away from the purpling injury.

_Shit. How hard had he hit the little lamer?_

A sharp snap of twig brought Seifer out of his thoughts. Hayner had taken a step towards him, the pseudo-confidence of the action a poor mask for the boy's shaking limbs.

His eyes were trained on Seifer, large and fevered. Gone was the clouded brown of few moments ago, now alit with passion the hazel orbs of Hayner's darted from the stunned boy in front of him and the starry sky above them. Moving quickly between the pair as if they were flames of a real fire, they licked up at the side of Seifer's subconscious, burning down any second thoughts that he had about the younger male.

"Just three more fucking weeks," a sigh, "The moment they ring that damned bell, I'm get- I'm getting the fuck out-" Hayner knees suddenly gave out, effectively cutting off the rest of the sentence as he collapsed on the grassy floor of the park.

"Lamer?"

A slow, anguished groan left the boy's icy lips, his slender fingers pressing roughly against his abdomen in a frantic manner. "I think- I think I'm go- going to be sick."

It wasn't long before Hayner's distressed moans gave way to strangled gasps for air as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Skin that was once well tanned, kissed with sunlight, was now a ghostly pale –a sickly sallow colour that resembled the off- white colour of weakly made tea. Blonde hair that seemed to have lost its golden shine in the past few weeks, reached his bony shoulders in a drooping, depressed fashion, now dripping with vomit. He seemed faded around the edges.

"Seif-," a sharp intake of breath, Hayner's throat burned from the continued upheaving of bile and trickles of blood, "Go... away."

"Like fuck I will," the blonde knelt down next to the younger boy, "what have you done to yourself, Hayner?" he muttered under his breath, as he attempted to gently move the spoilt locks away from the younger blonde's perspiring face.

"No- nothing." Hayner shook his head, regretting it when his stomach rolled in protest once again.

"Bullshit!" Seifer yelled. He watched as the boy flinched, the movements jarring his already battered body. "I'm taking you to the fucking hospital, you little shit. Just give me a sec- I'm going to fetch my car."

"No," One of Hayner's hands were fisted in the soft material of Seifer's grey sweater keeping him from rising, desperate eyes seeking him out. "No- no hospital, please. Don't-"

"Fine," the older boy cut him off, "but you're spending the night in my apartment. I won't have you dying out here all alone in this creepy park. What the fuck were you doing here in the first place anyway?"

Seifer didn't anticipate an intelligible answer, Hayner's incoherent mumbles only serving to prove his expectations. The shivering boy was completely out of it by now, only the whites of his eyes remained visible and the tightened grip on Seifer's clothing had loosened, his limbs turning slack in the dewy grass.

He was going to have to carry the scrawny bastard.

Making sure he had the blonde well secured in his arms –_did the little fucker ever eat?-_ Seifer made the slow walk back to his apartment. Carrying Hayner had been a bearable task until he had started to ascend the third flight of stairs. By now, the younger of the two had reached a semi-conscious state, his body squirming in protest against the painful movements caused by the climb of each step.

"Fuck," Seifer cursed, dipping his head so he was able to whisper in Hayner's ear, "We're nearly there, would you stop your fucking moving? Your blasted elbow is digging into my ribs."

Seifer wasted no time in opening his front door, praising whatever deity was watching over him that he had decided to clean up after himself this afternoon. This made it easier for him to shuffle a clean path towards his dingy bedroom.

Once inside the room, Seifer dumped Hayner onto his uncovered bed. The blonde immediately curled into himself, soft whimpers pouring past his lips as the trembling seemed to start up again. For the second time that night, Seifer carded his hands anxiously through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

This was not how he had planned on spending his evening. He was supposed to be working on applications for college, not fucking having it out with Hayner Sasaki in the park across street.

Seifer rubbed tiredly at his face, grimacing as Hayner's vomit-covered clothing pressed into the mattress. The boy had dodged the baggy, camouflage-print capris pants and black muscle shirt of his youth, now sporting straight-legged jeans and a stupid brown cloak he never took off. He seemed older, aged beyond his years and all that shit.

As the older blond made to take the boy's pants off in exchange for a borrowed pair of Seifer's sleeping shorts, something slipped out of one of the pockets. Stopping mid-track, he eyed the object before picking it up to turn it in his hands.

It was a plastic medicine container.

A bottle of Tylenol.

10000 mg to be exact.

Seifer quickly opened it to find four little white pills at the bottom.

Only four little white pills of Tylenol left.

That accounted for what? Only 2000 mg of Tylenol if it's the extra-strength dosage?

Knowing the little shit, it probably is.

_What the fuck have you done, lamer?_


	2. 20 Days

**A/N: **It's late. I'm sorry. Leave a review, 'kay? A huge thank you goes out to **meeka-eela** for editing this piece.

* * *

**20 Days: Saturday, 18th May**

* * *

Hayner woke with a start, eliciting a painful gasp from his chapped lips as the sharp movement caused his body to curl in on itself. A pair of hands grabbed the small blonde's bony shoulders, attempting to pry his arms away from the defensive positions they'd taken up around his knees. Unfortunately, this only adds to the panicked confusion and the boy began to thrash about and kick out.

"Fuck, stop it. Stop it, lamer! You're gonna make it worse!"

Hayner freezes, body stiffening as stormy eyes open wide in response.

"Seifer?" he breathes, taking note of how hoarse his throat feels.

"Yeah, it's me, chickenwuss."

For a moment, the older blonde's face crumples into a twisted parody of relief and sorrowfulness as the boy slowly uncurls. Before Hayner can muster up a comment, the revealing emotions on Seifer's face are replaced with the same angry scowl that he's used to. The switch is so startling, he's wondering if he's mistaken and didn't just imagine it.

"Where- where am I?"

_It's so bright._

_Why is it so fucking bright?_

_Can't someone turn the damned fluorescent light off?_

"We're in the hospital, you little bastard. What the fuck do you think you were doing swallowing a full bottle of Tylenol? Extra-strength no less?

Hayner is jolted by Seifer's words.

_The hospital?_

_Why don't I remember any of this?_

"It wasn't a full bottle." Hayner mumbles pathetically, trying to overt his eyes and focus on something else. Anything else. He doesn't like the way Seifer is looking at him with those heated blue-green eyes.

"It might as well have been!" The older blonde yells, crossing his arms as he towers over the hospital bed. Hayner can't understand why he's so infuriated.

"They had to perform a gastric lavage." He continues, and when this statement doesn't get the expected reaction, Seifer sighs tiredly in frustration.

"They had to pump your fucking stomach, Hayner."

Hayner pales, letting the words sink in. Only now does he become aware of the immense discomfort his body is in and fact that there seems to be a dull, concentrated pain in the region of his liver.

_Shit._

"It didn't help that I couldn't tell them how long it had been since you'd ingested those blasted pills... Sixteen." Seifer appears crestfallen as he sinks into a plastic chair near Hayner's bed, his gaze is lowered. It's an odd image to witness of a boy who always seems to be so confident and sure of himself.

"You took sixteen of those little fuckers, lamer. That's twice the recommended dosage in the time period of twenty-four hours."

"I- I didn't-" Hayner begins to stutter, watching as Seifer's eyes dart towards him, waiting, but even he's not sure what he's trying to say.

"When- When can I be released?" he eventually chokes out after a moment of stilted silence. It doesn't escape Seifer's notice that Hayner's trying to change the subject. He'll indulge him.

For now.

"The doctors grudgingly agreed to let you go at the end of the day. You're only really still here because they want to keep you under observation for a few more hours. I reminded them that this is a public hospital and that they can't legally keep you if there's nothing left for them to treat. Your stomach's empty now, the poison's left your system." He finishes offhandedly.

"Poison?" Hayner's face screws in distaste at Seifer's word choice. The older blonde doesn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, poison. You were puking your guts out for Pete's sake, lamer. You passed out in the fucking park from across my apartment."

"Did- did you call the ambulance?" the younger blonde whispers.

"I did." Seifer nods.

Hayner gulps, before string at him intently, "And my parents? Do they- do they know?"

"No," the blonde shakes his head, "You were too out of it to provide them with any contact details and I sure as hell don't know what your momma's cell phone number is."

"Why?"

Seifer's eyebrows knit together in confusion "Why what?"

"Why'd you call 'em? The ambulance?"

Biting into is bottom lip, the older boy suddenly looks nervous. The lips has reddened considerably suggesting that he's been worrying it for a while now. "Your whole body was convulsing. I was afraid that you were going to choke on your own vomit."

"You could've left me." Hayner murmurs, not actually expecting Seifer to make out the soft words he didn't intend for anyone else to hear.

"And leave you to die?" the other boy snorts, his eyes flashing.

Hayner's finding it hard to swallow pass the lump in his throat, "Yes."

The small blonde isn't prepared for the horrified expression that graces Seifer's face –the widened eyes and flushed skin seems all wrong.

"Fuck Hayner, do you really want to die?" he asks in an exasperated tone, not bothering to give the boy a chance to reply, "Tell me you're not going to try do something like this again."

"I'm not promising you anything, Seifer." Hayner spits, attempting to sit up but fails when his abdomen protests in agony. "You barely even fucking know me outside of the shit-hole some people like to call school."

"Just..." there's a pause where dirty-blonde haired boy tries to gather himself, scrambling for an idea, "Just don't- don't do anything until Graduation Day, 'kay?"

Hayner frowns, his lips downturned in a scowl.

"That's nearly three weeks," he comments bitterly, "Twenty days to be exact."

"I know." Seifer breathes.

Hayner turns on him, "Why do you even care?"

_Yeah, Seifer, why do you care so much that the brat tried to kill himself?_

_It's not as if you're close._

_He said so himself, you barely even know him._

Seifer feels a sharp pang of regret at the sheer amount of truth the statement reveals.

_But I want to._

He shudders, physically trying to shake the thoughts from his mind.

"Never mind about that."

The boy isn't impressed with the answer and it shows in his face. Seifer can't be bothered at the moment; he needs the little blonde to assure him that he won't do anything until the day of the graduation ceremony.

"Promise me, Hayner." He growls, his grip on the younger boy's arm tightening. Seifer ignores the resultant wince.

"Fine." Hayner visibly deflates, his tone defeated. "I won't-" he pauses, clenching his fists against his sides as a wave of pain wracks through his body, "I won't do anything. I'll lay off trying to off myself until Graduation Day." He finishes lamely.

Seifer nods his approval, not trusting himself to not say something stupid and make Hayner go back on his word.

"Hey Seifer?"

"Yeah, chickenwuss?"

"I'm," the younger boy yawns, "I'm tired."

"You should go back to sleep-" Seifer barely gets to finish the sentence before the soft purr of snoring interrupts, leaving him alone to figure out why the fuck the whelp would want to take his own life.


	3. 19 Days

**Disclaimer: **Reference made to the book 'The Fault in Our Stars', by John Green. Lyrics used (ringtone) are Mayday Parade's Three Cheers For Five Years'.

**A/N: **Although this is written in third person, this chapter is from Hayner's perspective as he answers the phone call. Whole chapter is mostly dialogue. Thanks to my editor **meeka-eela **for editing.

* * *

**19 Days: Sunday, 19th May**

* * *

'_I swear that you don't have to go_

_I thought we could wait for the fireworks_

_I thought we could wait for the snow_

_To wash over-'_

Hayner fumbled around his bed in search of his phone, the bright red digital alarm clock from across the room indicating that it was 23:14.

_Who the fuck would be calling me at this time of night?_

"Er, hi?" he breathed groggily into the device after finding it logged in between his pillows.

"Hello, can I speak to Hayner Sasaki please?" a deeper voice replied.

Seifer?

"Is this- Is this Seifer?"

"Oh-" a chuckle, "Yeah, that's right lamer."

The blonde was sitting up now, the pale blue sheets of his bed wrapped around his bare waist. "Where- why- how'd you get a hold of this number?"

"One of your little friends gave it to me."

"Who was it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, so next time I see them I can punch their faces in? Which one?"

"Sorry?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Just give me the fucking name."

"It was the girl –the one whose hair sticks out on the sides, like she never bothers to brush it out."

Hayner's hands ran nervously through his mussed, bed-head hair. "Ollete."

"Is that a problem?"

"No! I just- I haven't spoken to her in a while." Or Pence for that matter, was left unsaid.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business, Seifer. Why'd you phone anyway? This obviously isn't a social call, who the fuck calls someone at midnight? On a fucking Sunday?"

"It's not even eleven-thirty, so stop being a drama queen. And is it so fucking hard to believe that I called just to find out how you are?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, where it seemed Seifer was mumbling a long string of obscenities. "You're such an exasperating little fucker sometimes. Did you know that, lamer?"

"So I've been told."

"Yeah, well, to be honest I wanted to find out what happened in the hospital after I left."

"You left?"

"Well… not as much as left as was kicked out."

"You got kicked out?"

"The nurse told me that visiting hours were over and that since I wasn't family I had no right to stay despite my avid protests. They got a security guard to escort me out."

"You should've told her that you were my significant other."

"What?"

"I was joking, Seifer. Geez. I don't even know if you swing that way. Do you?"

"So anyway," the older blonde conveniently interrupted, bluntly ignoring the question, "What happened with your parents?"

"My mother was a hysterical mess by the time they came to pick me up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. As soon as we got through the front door of the house, she shot through to the vanity cabinet in the bathroom and started empting all the painkiller medication down the loo."

"And your dad?"

Hayner bit down on his tongue, wondering if he should tell him. "I have to work for him, to pay off running unnecessary hospital bills. I'm on lock down until he has every last penny back that I wasted. "

"Isn't that- isn't that kind of harsh?"

"No, you don't know my father. I have to earn every damn fucking thing I use or take in his household. At least once this has all blown over I'll know we're even."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I'm not going to disappear, leaving them feeling like I still owed them something."

"Disappear? You promised, Hay-"

"I know. Fuck, I know. I'm not going to go back on my word, even for a shitty person like you, so you can stop getting your leopard-print knickers in a twist. I made you a promise, so I'm gonna stick it out."

"Graduation Day?"

"Yeah, Graduation Day." The younger blonde smiled, "Hey! Maybe 'Graduation Day' could be our okay."

"What?"

"Tell me you've read_ The Fault in Our Stars_!"

"Are you trying to quote Shakespeare to me?"

"Huh?" Hayner was confused, "No, it's-"

"'Cause I'm pretty sure it's 'The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are the underlings.'"

"You read _Julius Caesar_?"

"Is that too weird for you?"

"No, no. I'm just... surprised."

"I happen to enjoy English as a subject. I'm the best in our year, but don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation. Not even Rai or Fuu know."

"Wait, so you're the kid I've been trying to beat this entire semester?"

"Yeah, and I'm not a kid, lamer. I'm a good head taller than you, short stuff. The most you pass for is a sophomore."

"..."

"Are you sulking?"

"No, and _The Fault in Our Star_s is a book by the way, not a mismatched quote by Sir William Shakespeare."

"What's it about? The book, I mean."

"Well, the story's narrated by this sixteen-year-old cancer patient named Hazel, who is forced by her parents to attend a support group, where she meets and falls in love with this seventeen-year-old, named Augustus Waters."

"Sounds fucking heavy, and boring."

"How can you say that? You haven't even read it before!" he all but screamed into the phone, "It's so much more than those cliché teen vampire romance stories that have been circulating around lately."

"When're you gonna lend it to me, chickenwuss?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, obviously you have the book and you probably read it over and over again whenever you get the chance. You wouldn't be gushing and fangirling over it otherwise."

"I don't fangirl!"

"You just proved my point!"

"..."

"Hayner, you still there?"

"Yeah..." Hayner sighed, "Always is such a ridiculous thing to promise, you know? People say things like 'I'll always love you' and 'I'll always be there for you', but really, it won't actually always be like that. One day you're be stuck somewhere and you're gonna be late for that school play you promised your kid you were going to attend, or you'll be in love with someone else, someone better, or you'll die. I can't give you always or the weird analogy of 'okay' that's found in _The Fault in Our Stars_, but I can promise you Graduation Day..."

"Graduation Day?"

"Graduation Day."

_Oh fuck._

_Why did I just say all of that?_

_To Seifer no less?_

"Look, I have to hang up. My-" Hayner struggled for an excuse to end the call. He was tired, and phone conversation had been oddly draining, "My father's calling me."

The older didn't say anything for a while, and the younger blonde silently prayed he'd just let it go for now. "Goodbye Hayner."

"See ya' Seifer."

_Click. _


	4. 18 Days

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta, **meeka-eela**, for editing.

* * *

**18 Days: Monday, 20th May**

* * *

Making sure no one had noticed his absence, Seifer slowly slipped out of his own morning class to sneak down the twelfth-year corridor in search of one Mr. Vexen's homeroom class. Recognizing the indigo-blue door, slowly prodded it open to have a look around. Spotting a familiar mob of shoulder length blonde hair, Seifer quickened his movements and made his way to where the boy was seated.

"Lamer," his smooth voice whispered near Hayner's right ear, "Are you asleep?"

The small blonde jerked from the defensive position his head had taken in the fold of his arms, surprised by the warm heat that had sent shivers down his spine.

"Seifer," he gasped, raking his eyes over the boy sitting next to him, "what are you doing here?"

The older blonde grinned –a toothy smile that showed his perfect white teeth and a small slither of a darting pink tongue. "Thought I would ditch my homeroom class for yours." He finished cheekily.

"Aren't-" Hayner paused to tuck away a loose strand of shoulder-length hair, "Aren't you going to get into trouble for being here?"

"Nah." Seifer shrugged, a nonchalant smirk playing on his lips. Casting a quick glance around the room, he appeared to have made up his mind.

"Besides," he nodded to a bubblegum-haired boy Hayner knew as Marluxia, "there seems to be some _interesting_... people in here anyway."

Following his gaze, Hayner opened his mouth to comment. "Yeah... Marl's one of the more eccentric ones."

"What about her?"

"Who?"

"The one with the dark red hair." Seifer was pointing towards a kid who was sitting quietly in the corner. Her nose was always buried in a book when she wasn't attempting to communicate with other boy seated in front of her.

"Oh, that's Kairi –friends with Axel, I think. Constantly reading some journal, or article, or other. She hardly ever hangs out with the other girls in this class, unless they're Olette." He ground out.

Seifer ignored the strained tone the blonde's voice had taken. "And you lamer, what about you? Got any quirks I should know about?"

Hayner blushed, a red flush that spread to the tips of his ears. He immediately attempted to stop fiddling with the hem of the brown cloak he wore. "No-" he choked, "No, I don't think so."

"Pity." Seifer whispered, "What about those guys?"

The smaller blonde scowled, several locks of his thinning hair falling into his pale face. "I'm sure you know who they are," the boy's dull eyes had darkened, "Perfect quarter-back Xemnas and his pig-headed cronies. Who wouldn't know who they fucking were? Half of their heads are pasted around the school, running for Prom King and all that shit."

Seifer's eyebrows arched at the comment, "Do you- do you have a problem with them?" he paused, "Better yet, lamer, do they have a problem with you?"

"No-" Hayner pulled at wayward pieces of hair, "It doesn't fucking matter anyway."

"Of course it does." He muttered under his breath, making a mental note to keep an eye on the footballers who were so obviously harassing the boy, even if the blonde didn't want to admit it.

"So, are you going to Prom this Friday?"

"No, probably not." Hayner frowned, "And yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know," Seifer said offhandedly, "Maybe. If I can find a suitable date."

The younger boy nodded, not sure how else to reply to Seifer's comment.

The older boy's gaze flittered around the room, giving it another once over, before Hayner watched it seem to settle back on him. The piercing observation evident in his bright blue-green eyes unnerved him the blonde.

"What is it?" Hayner quietly hissed.

Seifer didn't respond. Instead he lifted his hand, a calloused palm gently caressing the soft flesh of the Hayner's cheek. The supple texture belied the harsh bruising that had taken place a few days before. He grimaced as a flash of his arm hitting out to connect with the younger boy's skin flittered through his memory.

Hayner shuddered, pulling away to leave Seifer's hand to hang lamely in the air between them. He hurriedly covered the discoloured bruise with his own small hand, his eyes averting to rest on the grey tiled-floor.

"Don't worry about it, Seifer. It was- it was a mistake." He quickly mumbled into his chest.

The older boy sighed, leaving his hand to drop into his dark jeans-clad lap. "Fuck. Look Hayner, I-"

"Mr. Koyasu!" a man's voice echoed from the front of the class, interrupting what Seifer was about to say. He hadn't seen him walk into the class, the slinky bastard.

"Yeah Mr. Vexen, can I help you?" he blinked, morphing the expression on his face into once of false innocence.

The Science teacher gave a good-natured snort, ignoring Seifer's insolence. "And pray tell what are you doing in my class?"

"Ah, nothing much, sir." He licked his lips, before winking at some girl from across the class. "Just checking out the local talent." A group of boys wolf-whistled, leaving the girls of the class to collapse into a fit of high-pitched giggles.

"You can do that some other time, not during my class-time. Now get out!" Mr. Vexen walked over to the back of the class, pulling Seifer to his feet, "And return to your own homeroom class, Mr. Koyasu, before I give you a week's worth of detention!"

Shutting the door after throwing Seifer out, the Science teacher made his way back to his cherry-wood desk that was littered with papers to begin the morning announcements. Hayner too was about to return to placing his head to rest on the comfort of his arms, when a soft knock on the door distracted him.

It was Seifer, peeking through the glass opening of the wooden door. He grinned, before his head was replaced with a piece of paper that looked like it had been torn from an old notebook.

_See ya' later, lamer. _

Hayner's lips quirked upwards with the barest hint of a smile.


	5. Explanation

I shouldn't be doing this here, but I don't know what else to really do to explain why this is not getting updated. Last week I had a lot of university work due therefore I did not update, and it looks like that'll be the case for a couple of weeks until my exams are over. That being said, for every week I miss, the Tuesday that I do update on will be updated with that Tuesday's chapter and the missing ones from before it too, understand?

Here's what my schedule looks like at the moment:

10th September –had an assignment due last week (did not update)

17th September –have a Social Anthropology test to study for and an assignment due (will not update)

24th September –will most likely update with Chapter 5, 6 and 7

1st October –have a Social Anthropology Essay (will not update)

8th October –will most likely update with Chapter 8 and 9

15th Ocotber –have a practical exam (will not update)

22nd October –have 3 exams to study for (will not update)

29th October –have last exam to study for (will not update)

5th November –will most likely update with Chapters 10, 11, 12 and 13

My apologies as I did not consider my end of year university schedule when starting this fic idea.

Nevertheless, I hope you stick around and bear with me. I think this story could be really beautiful in its own quircky way so please don't lose heart and interest.

Much love,

Dan Jasper


End file.
